This invention relates generally to a display and support for picture frames, or related type items, and more specifically pertains to a formed support cut from a unitary blank of paperboard or other material and which embraces only the corners of the held frame during application.
Numerous cartons and other supporting devices are in the prior art for use in displaying merchandise, pictures, or other wares for sale. But, the formation of a combination display and protective carton utilizing only a base frame support and corner strap means for securement of the frame in place, for both transit purposes, storage purposes, or for display for sale, has not be given adequate consideration in such prior art. In fact, this current invention, as developed, is an improvement over my prior patented paperboard picture display as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,128. Where this current invention differs is that it utilizes only singular but integrally formed strap means at one or more corners of the base member for the support, and which can effectively hold the secured picture frame, or the like, in place, while minimizing to the least the amount of materials necessary for achieving a paperboard formed structure for this purpose.
Various other prior art picture holders are available in the art, but are not as pertinent to this current invention as that shown in my prior U.S. patent, as above designated. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 723,696, to Maine simply discloses a picture holder frame, but one that simply encompasses the frame within a cardboard or other suitable material type of holder for securing the frame therein during shipment. This particular frame is quite distinct and different from what is disclosed as the current invention, and furthermore, a much lesser quantity of paperboard material is required for usage in the formation of the picture frame support of this current invention.
The patent to McLellan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,623, discloses a paper or cardboard type of picture frame, but the means for locking the various flaps of this frame together is achieved through the usage of an adhesive that is applied to one of the locking strips of the shown carton. This is distinguished from the current invention, and the picture frame support described herein, in that it does not require any adhesive to hold the corner frame straps around the picture frame supported by this invention, except in that modified embodiment which is listed as an alternative and where an adhesive might be used, if such is desired.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,208, to Samsing discloses a display tray blank and container, as for use for containment of displayed household goods, or other items, during marketing. The only significance of this patented invention of Samsing is that it does display various locking tab elements that can be used for locking the display tray into its folded configuration after it forms various tubular elements around its periphery. Other than this feature, the finished display tray is quite different in both appearance, structure, and method of usage, from that which is defined in this current disclosure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,862, to Greene, at al, shows a packing container, but principally for use for stacking a variety of articles as packed within such a container, one upon the other. While this particular container does disclose a variety of means for forming marginal panels, from paperboard or corrugated board, and apparently without having to resort to the usage of any adhesive in the process, the specific structure of this particular device requires a multitude of inner, top, and outer side panels, that are all hingedly connected together along marginal fold lines, to form the shown tubular configuration as set forth in this earlier patent. Principally, this concept is, once again, useful for stacking purposes, and is just not fabricated in the manner or structure of the current invention, or for the particular purpose for which this current invention has been designed. Furthermore, much more quantity of paperboard material and stock must be utilized in the construction and formation of this Greene style of prior art packing container.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,234, to Nathan shows a package for tiles, and the like, but this particular package discloses a wraparound style of blank, that is normally quite different in appearance and usage from that corner pad devised and shown in this current invention. The only identity of common structure in Nathan might be the incorporation of what is identified as the central main panel, and having wraparound flanges that are useful for holding a series of flat articles, such as the mirror tiles, as described. This has a similar relationship to the structure of the current invention, as displayed, but only in that modification where various other flaps may be employed in order to form a one pack mailer type of support. The second U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,367, to Nathan upon a mirror package, simply discloses a corrugated paper flat body with cutout portions that can be removed from said flat body and stapled around the perimeter of the product in order to emcompass it and hold a mirror therein for safe shipment.
Various other U.S. patents disclose other types of fabricated cartons, such as that set forth in the Rous U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,370, and useful for totally embracing a book, or the like, for shipment. The U.S. patent to Veenman, shows a carton with a clamping strip, of a rather complex structure in design, and which incorporates a multitude of insert strips, as shown, for use for holding an article in place. It is believed that this particular carton, as shown in this prior art patent, with its variety of clamping strips, is quite distinct from what is shown in this current invention.
Various other U.S. patents disclose other forms of picture frame holders, having relationship to the state of this art, such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,896, to Fujikawa, in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,904, to Kiernan, in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,499, to Ferrucci, in the U.S. Pat. No. 796,310, to Fisher, and entitled Foldable Blank for Forming Picture Frames, and finally in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,018, to Page, showing a display device.
It is, therefore, the principle object of this invention to provide a one piece support for a picture frame, or the like, and wherein integrally connected corner straps may be wrapped around one or more corners of the supported frame, and tucked into a securing position, without necessitating the use of any further adhesive or fastening means for providing fully integrated support for the held picture frame.
Another object of this invention is to provide a picture display incorporating various integral strap structures that conveniently position and hold the picture frame centrally upon a base member for near full viewing.
Another object of this invention is the provision of corner strap means in a picture display for use for embracing and holding the frame picture within the confines of the protection furnished by the surrounding base member structure.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a picture display that conveniently protects the entire periphery of the framed picture, in particular embodiments, but yet allows almost optimum visual access to the picture supported by the invention, not only at its frontal view, but also along its side edges.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a support for a picture frame, cut from a unitized blank of paperboard or related material, and which utilizes a minimum of paper stock in its formation when compared to prior art type of containers.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a picture frame support incorporating various lateral tabs, or flaps, that not only enhance the protection for the supported frame, but in addition disposes disclosed surfaces upon which printed indicia or other material may be displayed for instructing, advertising, or for stimulating the sale of the embraced product.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a picture frame support that incorporates various foldable panels that afford total enclosure for the supporte,d frame so as to protect it during shipment.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.